Love and Bliss With an Evil Twist
by Britbratz
Summary: Catherine de' Medici has a younger sister whom once had a crush upon the King of France. It was indeed a scandal but when Catherine's life is on the line; to be beheaded by King Henry. She has to write to her sister. Kassie de' Medici. Yet Kassie de' Medici has her own life now and does not wish to see an old flame.
1. Wedding

_**Love and Bliss with an evil Twist.**_

C_**atherine de' Medici has a younger sister whom once had a crush upon the King of France. It was indeed a scandal but when Catherine's life is on the line; to be beheaded by King Henry. She has to write to her sister. Kassie de' Medici. Yet Kassie de' Medici has her own life now and does not wish to see an old flame.**_

The scent of roses filled Kassie's petite nose as some ladies filled a large tub of hot steaming water and red rose petals. It was not a bath for the fourteen year old girl but for her sister. It was indeed a special day for Catherine de' Medici and Kassie could tell by the anxious look her elder sister gave. Both girls had blonde hair but Kassie's hair was indeed a lighter shade.

While Catherine had large beautiful brown eyes Kassie carried the pale blue. Looking at her sister walk toward the large tub while only wearing a white gown Kassie gave her a warm smile.

"You will be lovely" Kassie whispered never allowing her pale blue eyes to leave her sister. She was still innocent and did not remember the horrible past that haunted Catherine. When both girls were kidnapped. Kassie was just a newborn and only survived because of Catherine. Kassie owed her sister her life.

Catherine rose a brow as a smirk appeared on her face. "Yes." Kassie scrambled to her feet as she walked over to help the ladies with Catherine entering the tub.

"Are you nervous?"

Catherine chuckled at the young girl's question. Shaking her head no as she entered the tub; Catherine watched Kassie with her brown eyes.

"I shall make sure you look grand little sister"

The words were music to Kassie's ears as she slowly took a step back. "Aye. I thank you my soon to be Queen" giving an innocent giggle as she gave her elder sister a curtsy. Turning around Kassie went to sit back down on the wooden stool.

"I wonder if he will still like me after five years of marriage" Catherine whispered as she allowed the water to touch her shoulders. Kassie watched Catherine and knew that she was getting nervous. To see Catherine allow an anxious feeling to take over made Kassie's heart race. Kassie never seen her sister to be nervous before. She always knew Catherine to be brave and strong will.

It was Catherine's bravery that kept Kassie alive when their parents were killed and the two girls kidnapped. Especially when the men of God had rescued them Catherine had made sure her younger sibling was well taken care of.

Both girls were silent as they started to get ready. Kassie waited before she addressed Catherine's statement.

"Of course he will still adore you. How could he not ?"

Watching as Catherine had a smile upon her face as she responded when the ladies started to wash her hair. "Your right"

Kassie felt like it was soon to leave so the blonde hair girl gave the future Queen a simple nod before she walked to the door. Stopping as a question filled the room.

"Kassie where are you going?"

" I 'll be back Catherine. Just going look around " was the answer as Kassie exit the chambers.

Everything about the castle was remarkable. The halls had huge windows that hung perfectly upon the stone wall. Her baby blue dress with white trimming whipped the floor as her body gracefully walked the corridors. Once a window caught the young girls attention Kassie could not help herself but attended to it. Allowing those pale blue eyes roam the grounds thru the stain glass her mind wondered.

The green grass moved slight within the breeze. Such an event had Kassie's creative imagination take over. Thinking of herself riding a horse around the grass and feeling free. To feel the warmth upon her light skin. Every detail to the horses color down to her shoes were so vivid in Kassie 's mind that she made a groaning noise. It was a groan for longing. A longing feeling she had for the country and to be free. Free of everything. Yet Kassie knew she would deeply miss her sister.

As her mind wondered Kassie was startled when a deep voice came from behind.

Straightening her back Kassie turned her head to the right allowing her eyes to look behind her. Her breathing became quick as her heart race. Not knowing who spoke those words.

"Well you are a beauty" those words should have received a thankyou but Kassie was a tad to shock. When she seen the muscular face and nearly shaved hair of the tall young man that stood before her; her jaw dropped.

It was so innocent that the strong handsome man chuckled a big at Kassie. His eyes watched as she allowed her body to curtsy.

"Your Majesty...thank you" Kassie allowed her eyes to fall to the ground. She was not one to stare the King down as she curtsied. It was very unnatural for a woman to do such a thing. As Henry walked toward her Kassie could help but allow her nerves to take place. Even though her sister was marrying this man Kassie had never seen him so up close. She watched as his hand touched her cheek gently. His eyes were filled with curiosity.

"You are a very beautiful young lady" his voice was smooth as his warm hand stroked her cheek. It was as if she was a kitten looking up with her pale blue eyes. Slowly Kassie rose from her curtsy and looked at King Henry curiously. She was not use to such a compliment since the Nuns made sure she was raised properly.

"Why thank you but I do not compare to my sister...your future wife" Kassie spoke with such grace that King Henry was even impressed. As she finished her statement the King removed his touch from her face giving her a simple nod. As Kassie slowly averted her eyes to his face she noticed a friendly smile.

"Ah yes. My soon to be wife is indeed a beauty...and you will grow fairer every day. But if I may" he looked at the window that held Kassie's attention before he arrived.

King Henry continued to speak "What a lady with such grace was doing looking out the window with curiosity?" His simple question brought a smile to Kassie's lips.

"Well you Grace. I was just looking about but my mind thought of horses. Oh how they are fascinating animals."

"An animal that has to follow orders...They are a beauty but to say fascinating would be over the top"

An innocent giggle slipped her lips.  
"I disagree they choose to follow. If one would ever feel the mood to rebel then the animal has enough strength to do damage to any person..."

"Aye. Is this your favorite animal little lady" Henry had a teasing texture within his voice. All Kassie did was shake her head which allowed the slight curls within her blonde hair to bounce freely.

"No your Grace."

Both Henry and Kassie looked out the window for a while with neither of them speaking. It was the joy of nature that caught their attention. The green leaves blowing peacefully within the wind. Kassie was amused and thought it looked as if they were dancing to the wind.

Realizing she must help her sister and she too get ready for the wedding Kassie did a quick curtsy.

"Forgive me your Majesty but I have female matters to attend to" sounding very mature for her young age. Only being Fourteen she was still young yet at the age to soon be married off. Her sister was twenty years young but Catherine knew what she had wanted to do and that was not settle for less.

Yet here the young girl full of life stood in front of a young man. A man that was twenty five years old, he had passed his youth and found Kassie refreshing. Kassie too thought it was interesting to meet the man that her sister was soon to marry.

"May I have a name" the King asked wanting to know the girl that he had a pleasant visit with.

"Kassie"

Before he could reply Kassie dashed down the hall not wanting to be late. Yet she indeed was. As the door opened slowly her pale blue eyes fell upon the white gown Catherine had upon her narrow frame.

"You are late" Catherine's voice was filled with anger as her brown eyes were narrow upon her younger sister.

Quickly Kassie spoke up "I-I apo" before she could even finsh Catherine raised her hand for silence.

"I thought you. My sister. My youngest sister" her words were harsh and stung Kassie's heart as she spoke. "Would do the honor of lacing me up. Yet you were no where in sight. Of all days you could not be here on my wedding day. When I bend over backwards for you!"

The ladies that wore navy blue matching dresses kept their heads down as the sisters spoke to one another.

Kassie took a step with pleading eyes "I am in the wrong. I am so sorry. I was just looking around and lost track of time. Please sister." Kassie beseeched. Catherine had a firm look with a risen brow as she looked upon Kassie's delicate and innocent face. Giving a simple nod Catherine turned around for Kassie to attend to her hair.

The guest for the Royal wedding slowly started to fill the halls but Kassie was unsure on whom was attending. Even though she was uncertain of the amount of people her gut had a feeling of over a thousand. Which made the anxious feeling take over her. Not wanting to sip upon the wine that was held within the flute that Kassie held; she was to nauseous from her nerves to even hold such a liquid down. As the tapping of her foot made a soft noise Kassie could not help but bite her bottom lip as a lady in waiting to her sister came into her present. The woman was much older then her sister and wore the fire red hair in a tight bun. The dress that draped over pear shape figure was a navy blue.

" Kassie I am here to give you these" the woman who's name was Rose spoke as she gave Kassie a bundle of lilies. Kassie did not respond in fear of pucking so instead she gave the woman that she had known since childhood a nod. Rose was a young woman when Kassie was a baby. Kassie was alway intrigued on the life Rose use to have before she choose to help Catherine out. Rose was a woman that once lived within a cottage deep in the country. She had such a peaceful life that Kassie could not understand Rose's want to join the court as one of Catherine's ladies in waiting. Kassie wondered if it was because Rose wished to be married off and have a husband.

A bell rang to give warning that everyone needed to take their places. Quickly Kassie dashes to the golden double doors as she held the lilies. It was time for the beautiful ceremony.

Kassie was shocked with how fast a wedding actually went but it was the anointing of Catherine that took the longest. But the girl did find it romantic when the King and Queen had their first kiss. He had touched behind her neck and slid his hand down her long locks of golden blonde hair as their lips were entwine with one another. It was the kiss that sealed their marriage. Yet Kassie had heard the consummation of the marriage was to happen later that night.

Sneaking out of men who could not help but stare at her Kassie found herself within a corner. She knew not a single person at court. Not even her sisters Ladies were familiar faces other then Rose. It was a familiar voice that once again caught her off guard.

"May I dance with the Queen's sister" Henry asked with his right hand out waiting. Kassie could not help but smile as she took his hand.

"Your wedding is very grand"

"Why thank you...one day you shall have a wedding that will be very special" As he spoke Kassie twirled to the music but the smile she had on her face was slowly fading.

"Yes...one day"

"Do you wish not to marry"

The two dance perfectly within the ballroom while the Queen kept her eyes upon them. She gossiped with her ladies and guest but would glance at her sister. It was not fear nor jealousy but a feeling of joy. Joy that she had finally accomplished her goal and became Queen.

Kassie thought about his question. "I do...but not for politics. But for love."

The King did not say a word but danced with the young girl. Both enjoyed the dance before he raised her small fragile hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. As she gave him a curtsy.

"I shall see you around Kass"

It was a nickname that caught her off guard but she did smile at his kindness. Watching as the King return to his Queen; Kassie was joined by a few ladies and started a small conversation. But occasionally she would glance at the strong and beautiful newlyweds within the room as she and Catherine would exchange smiles.

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY! Sorry for the mistakes and the age will be a bit off from history. Review if you wish._**


	2. Friends, Visons and Wolves Oh My

**_A/N; THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS! Thanks for Alerts and Favs! ENJOY_**

Two weeks since the royal wedding and Kassie felt like her sister was always busy and with less time for them to speak. At her short stay within the castle Kassie did meet a lady of the court. She was one of her sister's ladies. Caroline Thomas. A woman of great status because of her family's title. Even though Kassie was becoming close with Caroline; it was not their little chats the girls held with one another that held Kassie's attention. But the conversations with Henry did hold the Queens little sister attention. Kassie felt like he wanted to know her as a person and she felt like he was indeed a friend.

Walking within the corridors Kassie kept her pale blue eyes upon the grounds. It was a bit chilly since Winter was coming soon. Her eyes never rose as many guest and servants within the halls were rushing to get ready for such a winter. Once the door that led to the Queens chambers came into Kassie's view the young girl picked up her speed. As the door was directly in front of Kassie she reached and slowly turned the door knob to enter her sisters chambers. Instead of seeing Catherine the Queen, the woman that stood in the middle of the room was Caroline.

The brown hair beauty wore a bright red dress as her hair was down perfectly straight reaching below her shoulder blade. It was the opening of the door that startled Caroline nearly making her drop the necklace that she was polishing.

"You gave me a fright dear Kassie" the seventeen year young woman said with such a drawl that made many men turn their heads when she spoke. Her voice was so smooth like velvet while her frame made Kassie feel a bit jealous. Caroline had a body made for pleasure for a man's eye. Her narrow waist made her hips look a bit wide to show she was built to carry a man's child while her bust section drew men's attention. She was a perfect doll that Kassie longed to be like.

As the regular shaped fourteen year old shrugged her shoulders as her body entered the chambers. "Well have you seen my sister?"

Caroline shook her head no as she gently placed the necklace within the box. "No...she must be still attending her duties. Queen Catherine is a very busy woman now." Kassie knew Caroline was just trying to remind her that the little chats that her and Catherine once shared every night would now be less frequent.

"Indeed. I'm sure she is with also trying to know and understand the King" weirdly when Kassie spoke her last word the girl felt a little anxious. Almost as an excitement feeling as if she was developing an innocent crush. But why wouldn't she, he and her always had pleasant chats. Yet they were nothing over the top just simple subjects. Noticing how Caroline touched a new necklace upon her neck as she spoke of the King, Kassie was a bit curious of the object.

"Where did you get that"

Being startled by the question Caroline was silent as Kassie bit her bottom lip in a childish manor. "A friend. It was a gift"

Accepting Caroline's answer Kassie just shrugged it off not thinking much of the red ruby that matched her divine dress. But before both girls were able to start their occasionally gossip the door opened once more.

There stood their Queen.

Catherine's golden blonde hair was perfectly pinned up high with a golden clip that glistened from afar. Her purple dress she wore represented royalty and power with every bead stitched on by hand gave the gown a remarkable look. Those brown hawk like eyes looked at both the girls briefly before she took her first step inside the chambers.

Caroline and Kassie gave the Queen a curtsy but Kassie's young face could not hide the joy she held within just by seeing her sister today. It had been so long and even Kassie noticed the worry look upon her sisters face.

"Are you ok sister" Kassie asked as she slowly rose and walked over to Catherine. Caroline now had a serious expression as her full attention went to the Queen. Catherine gave a vague nod as she linked arms with Kassie.

Both girl walked over to the bed and sat. The action brought back the memories Kassie held deeply of both of them chatting when they were young. Caroline stood still as her eyes caught Kassie's attention. Caroline's eyes seemed as if they were filled with distress Kassie thought but retuned her attention to Catherine whom sat beside her.

"Has matrimony been pleasant dear sister...Im sure you have had your fair of business."

"Obviously" Catherine replied to Kassie with an expression that made Kassie feel like a fool for even asking. It was the glance that made Kassie look away in shame from her sister. Caroline chimed in eagerly which Kassie knew she was just trying to help.

"You are doing such a great job as Queen. The people adore you because of your kind heart. The King must be proud of a rare jewel like yourself."

"Out" was all Catherine said to Caroline. It was the coldness of her voice that sent Kassie chills down her spine and a worry feeling to her gut. Something was no right and bothering the Queen. Kassie knew something was up. Once Caroline vanished out the chambers Kassie was confronted with her worries. Catherine buried her youthful beautiful face within her hands as sobs filled the room. Quickly getting on her knees in front of her sister Kassie pulled Catherine's shaking hands from her face. Watching as the Queens tears slid down her cheeks Kassie was sadden by her sisters distress.

"What is wrong Catherine" those words were soft with compassion as Kassie wiped a few tears from Catherine's cheek by using her thumb

"I fear for the worst" was all that came out before sobs took over once again. It was tears of fear, Kassie never heard her sister cry before; well not that she could remember. Waiting patiently for the sobbing to calm down a bit Kassie continued the speaking.

"What is bothering you. That has you so worked up. You should be happy. You are newly married."

"Yet I can not give the King a child!"

Kassie was shocked by her sisters worries. To her she felt like the situation was not a great deal since the wedding was two weeks ago.  
"Have you tried" was the only thing that came to the fourteen year olds head.

It was a question that made Catherine glare at her sister with distaste. "Of. Course. I TRIED!" Each word was sharp and firm that left Catherine's lips. Kassie sat on the floor in defeat to her sister. Knowing full well Catherine was no woman to cross she did not speak for a minute. Silence had taken over the room for a moment as Catherine's brown eyes dug into Kassie's skin yet Kassie kept her pale blue eyes upon the marble floor.

"I fear he is having an affair...because of me not becoming with child sooner...he still attends my chambers yet he smells of a certain scent...lavender"

As Kassie looked at Catherine she noticed her sister was now looking at the door that Caroline had walked out of earlier.

"He does not seem like the type to stray though sister. He seems...sweet"

To Kassie the King of France was kind. Yet their talks were always short and very little informative of the other person. Hearing her sister making a rude sound as if she had it all wrong.

"Sweet, yes but always had the trait of a wondering eye...but that does not worry me as much. Its the fact that if he finds another to give him a child first I fear to be replace" it was confession of her heart, the fear that Kassie knew her sister possessed. The fear to watch what she worked hard to attain to just fall apart. Kassie shook her head to assure her sister. "All will be fine. Its against the Pope for him to do such a thing"

Catherine laughed a little at her sisters innocent trait. It was Kassie's weakness it was how she was so easily to be taken advantage of. A naive young girl.

"Stupid child the English King has divorced his first wife and beheaded his second. The man is known the be on his third or fourth. Not sure anymore I have lost track but what matters is that he. The King of England has done it because he was not given an heir. How do I know that his path will not lead our King into that filed. Royal marriage is not like a normal marriage that you will have. No" Catherine touched her cheek as she was now lost within her own words. Kassie listened and watched her Queen lay out her problems and worries.

"We must as Queens secure this country by having a child, a son...or this country can fall apart...the King can look weak...We as Queens now fear to be pushed aside and killed for another woman to take what is ours. The crown, the man we married. I fear I will never become with child."

"Sister, dear sister" Kassie had a soothing voice as she touched Catherine's leg. "You know that King Henry is very advocate upon the Catholic faith. He will not follow the England Kings way and push you aside. You will have a child. And your children will be grand and the country will love them." It was words that gave Catherine a simple smile and hope.

"Love binds a couple together. Show him love sister and with love you two shall have many children."

Catherine's eyes landed upon her sister as she whispered. "I hope so."

Kassie bit her bottom lip nervously as she asked her sibling for advice.

"How can I catch a man's attention. If I like him but how do I get him to fancy me as well?"

Catherine light hearted laughed filled Kassie's ears. "First stop that habit. Very childish thing for a woman to do." Kassie stopped biting her bottom lip once the action was addressed. Queen Catherine continued speaking with such grace that captivated Kassie's attention

"Once you find a man that you are interested in then be yourself. Show him that smile, tell him your interest. He shall tell you his. Be their for him and he shall be their for you. You will know when he is the one because your heart will race and when your lips touch his then it will feel as if magic runs thru your blood."

"Is that how you feel with King Henry?"

Catherine was silence for a while before she spoke. "At times, yes I do."

It was a conversation that Kassie would never forget but once the girl departure from the Queens chambers she made her way down to the stables. It was a certain black stallion that Kassie found pleasure visiting. He was a horse that no one rode because of his wild streak. Kassie always had a feeling that the horse knew freedom and he one day would accomplish an escape. Even though such a thing may never happen Kassie did dream of such matters. Naming his Stella was an additional touch to their relationship. As Kassie walked over to grab a wooden brush she hummed a soft tune. It wasn't until the action of brushing Stella when she heard a noise

Feeling as if someone was watching her Kassie stopped brushing Stella. Dropping her arm to her side she felt her mouth become dry from worry as the thump of her heart beat filled her ears.

"Who is it" Kassie held back the tremble within her voice as a chill of cold air ran over her flesh. A sound of footsteps made Kassie turn to where her back was toward Stella.

"Come into the light. Child" it was a crackling hoarse voice that came from the darkness of the stable. The only light that was shining thru was from the cracks of the double doors. Kassie did not move forward but stayed in the darkness. She was not planning to have anyone see her clearly if she could not see them. As Kassie stayed still as stone with no movement she heard the voice again. A female hoarse crackling voice that sent chills down Kassie's spine.

"Aye, the lady stays in darkness...oh...how...ironic... since the path you are walking upon will suck you into the darkness little one."

"What" Kassie whispered as her right hand touched Stella for reassurance that she was not physically alone with an unknown person.

"I see your destiny. The path your soul is upon will lead you to a dark force."

As the words hung the air Kassie did not respond. Silence filled the stable. Finally Kassie found courage and spoke to the unknown voice.

"You claim...to know of my destiny. Ar-are you a witch" stuttering a bit Kassie bit her bottom lip trying to calm her nerves and fear.

Once again she heard the chilling voice but it seemed closer then before.

"Aye some call me such a thing. But I say I have the inner eye. But I give you a warning child!"

Kassie took a small step back not able to move much since Stella now pressed against her back. But as her pale blue eyes looked forward she now seen a shadow move closer.

Her heat raced as the figure became clear. Laying her eyes upon the creature that would give anyone the type of chills that allowed the hair on their neck to stand. The woman was the one that you knew she was always watching. Especially with her black pupil looking directly at Kassie though her right eye was perfectly all white. It was those eyes that dug into Kassie's eyes and mind. Yet the girl could not look away as she stood their in horror. This woman was the one that stood directly behind people and made anyone look behind them to see if someone was their. Yet she was always gone, thank the heavens. She was no sight that person could handle, such wrinkles and sun spots upon its face. The stare of warning was upon her face yet when the fear of Kassie filled her eye the woman opened her mouth that help carved teeth that looked pointy and sharp.

"Fear is good" her crackled voice escaped her mouth as Kassie held her mouth to hold back a scream.

"RUN, RUN. As fast as you can Kassie. Because if you don't then when the time catches you then you shall bleed. You will bleed and be torn apart. Limb from limb. Your only hope to survive this is to leave Court. The only way to survive is to RUN. RUN CHILD RUN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT...DARKNESS IS COMING" with her last words the woman vanished. As Kassie fell to her knees in horror the girl could not contain all her emotions anymore.

Tears fled from her eye as she buried her face within her hand. What felt like hours was only a few minutes before she felt a heavy hand upon her shoulder. Not being able to make out the voice that kept calling her name she slowly looked up.

Their stood the King dressed with a bright red coat with silver buttons. His eyes were upon Kassie as his expression filled with worry. Kassie used the back of her hand to wipe her cheeks in a childish yet innocent act.

"Forgive me Majesty" she quickly said as Kassie raised to her feet to be polite and poise. Henry shook his head as he added.

"Don't be Kas, all is well I hope?" His concern showed upon his face as Kassie looked at him. She felt uneasy especially since she had no idea where this woman was. Wanting to tell him of the incident that just took place. Yet she did not wish to cause the King more problems then he already had to deal with. To Kassie this was her own issues. Nodding her head yes as she watched the worry slowly leave Henry's face.

"Well if all is well I would hope that you Kassie would enjoy a ride with me."

"Indeed"

As both Kassie and Henry started their journey upon the simple ride within the woods the sun shined upon Kassie's skin making her feel warm as the King spoke.

"Poetry. Do you like, Kas?"

"Yes, what do you think of such a thing your Majesty."

"Please, Call me Henry" Henry said as he looked to the side of him focusing upon Kassie before his attention turned to the front. Kassie gave a simple smile as excitement filled the pit of her stomach. As she listened to him continue she could not erase the smile from her youthful face.

"I think Poetry is persuasive to a woman, while a Poet is sneaky. They use their words to enchant a woman, which is smart. Its as if they use a certain emotion to gain control."

"The love of poetry" Kassie added. "Is a woman's weakness."

"Love is a woman's weakness" Henry added as they both rode within the woods. He took out an arrow ready to shoot as he seen a doe afar.

"Yes, yet it can also give her strength."

Henry nodded as he listened to Kassie's words. "Indeed it can...your sister spoke about how she promised you that you would marry for love..."

Kassie knew in the end it was up to the King of her future marriage. "If you would allow it" she added as her eyes fell upon the same doe that Henry looked upon.

Henry never answered for a few minutes he used his upper strength to shoot the arrow. Yet he still missed the target. An action that called Kassie to giggle as she used her hand to cover her mouth. As her blue eyes locked with his she showed him a smile. It was as if her giggles and smiles were contagious since the King started chuckling as they both rode to find his arrow.

"Yes, when you are ready to marry I shall make sure he is of great status yet your heart desires him."

Kassie was not ready to marry but thought his words were kind. As the location where the arrow was Kassie was horrified as the sight of where the arrow landed came in view.

"Look away Kas!" Henry's deep voice filled her ears yet she could not look away. Kassie jumped off her horse and ran to the wolf. The larger wolf that was dead with its white fur now covered in bright red. Kassie kneeled down as she looked at such a massive and beautiful creature. Everything about her was incredibly perfect. Kassie was in awe and shock she looked at a wolf for the first time.

It was a cry that caught her attention not Henry yelling for her to return. A puppy's cry. Turning to look she noticed a white fluffy pup that had bright blue eyes looking at its mother. The limp wolf that laid upon the dirt had a baby Kassie thought. The guilt filled her heart as she watched the baby wolf lick its mothers face as if trying to wake her.

Henry's hand pulled Kassie by her arm lifting her up. For the first time his face was stern.

"You can not just go off in the woods on your own. Especially to see a wolf. Do you understand" his words were harsh yet Kassie knew he was more worried for her safety. Yet she did not care, yanking away from the King of France she shook her head.

"It's mother is dead...It will be alone" she was so caught up into the scene that she looked back at the wining wolf.

"Its life Kassie, It will be alright. This is just how life is at times...its alright Kas" toward the end Henry's voice became soothing trying to calm down the crying girl. Kassie watched as his hand reached for her again yet she took a step back in protest.

"I get its a part of life. But leaving an innocent creature here alone is wrong."

Kassie watched as the patients disappear from Henry's face. She knew he must of thought she was a fool for caring for a pup. Yet Kassie's weakness was to see someone in danger and alone because of being abandon by a death of parents. It was a situation she grew up with and understood the trouble.

Seeing as Henry threw his hand is defeat yet she knew he was ticked off she watched as he turned his back to her.

"FIND ME SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF THIS PUP UNTIL IT IS GROWN INTO A FULL ADULT WOLF!"

Kassie felt a rush of joy feel her heart as her ears heard Henry's words. Watching as the King turn to look back at Kassie she noticed he was shaking his head at her innocent and foolishness yet he held a warm smirk. Showing a bit of his straight white teeth.

"Come Kassie, they" referring to the men running around them making sure they knew their duty for the puppy wolf, "will know what to do, we shall return back to the grounds."

"Thank you" Kassie said with a genuine smile. Her pale blue eyes looked back at the playful pup as the King helped her upon the horse. Henry gave Kassie's knee a gentle squeeze as she took hold of the horses reins. Yet when Henry climbed on to the same horse as she Kassie was a bit surprised yet she said not a word of his action. Feeling his chest pressed against her back Kassie could not help but straighten up yet the action did nothing to bring her away from him.

As his hands took the rein, Kassie dropped her grip once he had control over the rein. As he led the horse to the grounds Kassie stayed quiet since she never sat this close to Henry before. But the horse's gallop was more powerful since Henry held its reins. So as they entered upon the grounds it was clear that the King led the way.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for mistakes and next chapter should be up by next week! **


End file.
